Good Enough
by Fcuk-The-Universe
Summary: When Cody is left alone by his best friend who will be there? SLASH


I don't own anyone or anything you recognize in this story.

The water beat down harshly on his back, the heat soaking deep into his bones and he cried, shaking from the sobs and fisting his hands in his hair, with his head against his knees and his legs puled up against his chest sitting on the wet tiled floor not caring that it was a public shower and anyone could walk in on the sight of Cody Rhodes breaking down on the floor. The water was hot, almost too hot and it made his back red, which part was under the continuous stream of water, but he made no move to get up and fix it. It was nothing compared to all the things going through his head, all of the painful and beautiful memories going through his head like a storm that just wouldn't go away. He was vaguely aware of a person walking into the spray of water and pulling him up by his arms and drying him off.

"Why are you here?" He asked, still looking at the ground, not wanting to look the person in the face and show his red and puffy eyes, ashamed that he broke down like a teenge girl. "I think the better question would be why have you been crying?" A hand lifted his head by his chin and brushed his hair from his face, looking at his eyes and frowning. Cody just shook his head and reached to put his pants on, painfully aware of the other persons eyes of him as he dressed. "Forget about it. Thanks for the help, I appreciate it." He cracked a small smile and pushed passed him, walking straight to his rental. Sitting in the drivers seat he leant back and sighed, taking a few minutes before he put the key in and driving back to the hotel he was staying in.

He really needed to get his act together he scolded himself, shouldering his back and making his way silently through the lobby to the elevators, tensing up when Randy and Ted joined him, clapping him on the shoulder and exchanging greetings, and he smiled weakly, the tension threatening to suffocate him. He almost sprinted to his room, much to the bewilderment of Randy, who turned his gaze onto Ted, who just shrugged and avoided Randy's piercing stare. Meanwhile, in his room, Cody leant on the door, trying to collect his thoughts and dumped his bag on the bed, sinking down next to it and letting out a long sigh. He missed his best friend, his Teddy, the one who stuck by him all these years, through everything, the only one he really trusted outside of his family, save for Randy.

It hurt him that finally gathering up the courage to finally tell Ted that he batted for his own team would result in Ted avoiding him, and it made his dissapointed that his best friend for so many years would do that to him. Rising off the bed and slowly making his way over to the mini fridge in his room he pulled out all the tiny bottles of liquor he found and sank back down on the couch to drink them. Half an hour later he was pleasantly buzzed, having made his way through all the small bottles and ordering some more from the hotel bar. Opening the beer he held in his hand, he heard a knock at the door and groaned, put the can down on the table and going to the door. Looking through it, he groaned quietly and opened it, letting the man on the other side in. "I just wanted to see how you were holding up. You didn't look very good earlier"

He nodded and leant against the wall, looking the man up and down. "Really? So you haven't been drinking all night?" Cody flinched and looked at the floor. "Why don't you tell me exactly what you're doing here? Because I certainly don't need anyone's pity or looking after, I can handle myself" The man moved closer, sandwhiching Cody in between his body and the wall, leaning down to brush his lips against his neck and then putting his lips to his ear.

"Because I want you, and I want you to want me." Cody closed his eyes, softly moaning at the lips moving against his neck, softly biting him. His mind slowly fogged over and he ran his hand up and down the back of the man pressing his body into the hard wall and fumbled with the infuriating buttons on the front of his shirt, finally managing to get it off and sighing in pleasure as their bare chests brushed each others. "Say my name" The voice at his head demanded softly, hands carressing his stomach and abs. Cody moaned, but not opening his mouth. A bite to his neck, almost drawing blood had him complying, the other mans name being said in the silence of the room. "Gorgeous. Well. I had best be going" He said, and just as quickly as he had come into the room, he had picked up his shirt and walked away, not looking back as he done up his buttons and leaving Cody painfully hard and with no relief.

Cody growled in disblief and shook his head, slamming the door shut and missing the man smiling widely from the hallway. He shook his head and flopped onto the bed, growling. "Fucking mexicans" He said to himself.


End file.
